The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a three-dimensional (3D) measurement device, and in particular to a 3D measurement device operable to receive and store date to annotate the 3D measurements.
A 3D imager is a portable device includes a projector that projects light patterns on the surface of an object to be scanned. Typically the projector emits a coded or uncoded pattern. One (or more) cameras, having a predetermined positions and alignment relative to the projector, which record images of the light pattern on the surface of an object. The three-dimensional coordinates of elements in the light pattern can be determined by trigonometric methods, such as by using epipolar geometry. Other types of noncontact devices may also be used to measure 3D coordinates, such as those that use time of flight techniques (e.g. laser trackers, laser scanners or time of flight cameras) for measuring the amount of time it takes for light to travel to the surface and return to the device.
Often, the operator may want to make additional notes about observations or include other data. These observations, such as noises that are heard for example, may be recorded with handwritten notes. These handwritten notes may be later incorporated into a report. However, the association about where the operator was at the time the notes were made will be lost or only have a tenuous relationship with the 3D data if the operator remembers to precisely describe where they are when the notes are written.
Other types of annotations may include measurements between user identified points in the environment being scanned. Similarly, an operator may make manual measurements (e.g. with a tape measure) and make a handwritten note of the distance. However, as with the observation notes, these measurements are ancillary to and separate from the 3D coordinate data.
Accordingly, while existing 3D imagers are suitable for their intended purpose the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a system for associating annotation data with the measured 3D coordinates.